Strawberries
by kalebxdd
Summary: Vegeta never knew that strawberries and whipped cream could be such a delicacy... RATED M FOR A REASON!


**Hiya, as you might have noticed I'm back with more smut for you people to enjoy :D**

**Now, please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Bulma walked into the kitchen, seating herself down by the large table before pulling the ashtray in the middle a little closer. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it swiftly, inhaling a proper lung full after seeing the tip glow red. She exhaled a big plume of smoke, more so letting out a sigh than letting the smoke deplete from her airways.

Life had been busy at Capsule Corps. Work was piling up, her husband and child were always running amuck and causing trouble. And on top of that she also had Gohan and Videl visiting for the weekend. Great, just great.

The blue-haired woman had just put her eight-year-old son Trunks to bed. After wishing her perfect purple-haired little angel the sweetest dreams she had stalked over to the kitchen, her mind mulling all the way over and now still. As she took another drag from the cancerous stick between her index and middle finger she thought of how sweet her baby boy was when he slept, tired little eyes closed peacefully and his breathing deep and steady.

If it had been up to the Briefs heiress Trunks would've had a little brother or sister by now. As Bulma watched the exhaled smoke slowly swirl upwards at the ceiling she recalled how rewarding it had been to see her child grow up to become what in her eyes was the best kid that anybody could possible have. And as of late her biological clock had began ticking. It was her body's way of telling her that maybe it was time to become a mother once more, to raise a new baby and shower it with all the love that she had to offer.

She sighed again as she pressed the cigarette butt out in the ashtray. Sure, having another kid seemed like the best thing that could happen to her right now, yet there was only one obstacle to clear: The father of the child she already had.

While her relationship with her husband could be called stable in a sense, Bulma wasn't all too sure how Vegeta felt about having another child with her. It wouldn't be the first time that she had to nag at him for not spending enough time with Trunks, and when he did he only took the boy out to train, having the kid return beaten and bruised after their 'father-son time'. She wasn't exactly sure how the Saiyan prince would respond to another crying toddler around the house.

The bluenette pushed the ashtray aside and stood up from the kitchen chair. Her train of thought was beginning to depress her slightly, so she opted to do what many other women her age do to combat her emotions. Within seconds she had opened the refrigerator, peering through the double doors and many shelves in the search for something to devour. A broad grin pulled at her glossy pink lips when she noticed a large slice of apple pie on a plate in the back of the fridge.

Quickly peering around the kitchen to see if nobody was watching her -she wouldn't want anyone to see her gorge herself-, Bulma grabbed the plate of pie and began scanning the two doors for the can of whipped cream, something no slice of pie could possibly go without.

"Hmm... strange," she muttered as she was unable to find what she was looking for. "I'm almost certain that there was a full can in the fridge this morning."

The beauty shook her head and closed the refrigerator. She didn't feel like trying to crack this mystery tonight. Not bothering herself to think about it anymore she walked over to the pantry, grabbing a new can of whipped cream. Eyeing her evening snack hungrily she walked back to the kitchen table and sat down.

For a minute or two all sounds that filled the kitchen were those of a fork colliding with an overly expensive ceramic plate, as well as the soft eating noises that Bulma produced as she wolfed down the slice of what would later be self-hatred and and hour and a half of running on the treadmill. Finally, after swallowing the last fork full she shoved the plate backwards and did her best to suppress a content burp.

Rolling her eyes at the sight of the damage she had done, Bulma took her empty plate to the sink, can of cream in the other hand. She was sure that she would be angry at herself for 'pigging out' the following morning, but at the moment she couldn't really find it in herself to care. Her mind simply wouldn't leave the thought of future children. Vegeta would probably decline the second she even brought up the subject.

Normally this would be one of those points in time where the woman would get into an argument with her superhuman husband, throwing accusations in his direction, and occasionally silverware too. The two of them would probably not speak to each other for a week or more with the only vocal contact being an affirmative grunt here and there.

From there on, two things could happen. Sometimes Vegeta would either send himself up into space or hide in the mountains for a longer period of time, mainly to get away from all of the drama. When the Prince didn't run away with his tail between his legs, the duo would most likely be standing forehead to forehead, looking like they were only a split second away from physically abusing one another. Bulma could only grin at the thought of what usually followed. It brought a small blush to her cheeks as she envisioned their sweaty bodies, their quick and heavy panting...

The sound of footsteps startled the bluenette and forced her to turn around rapidly to determine the source. Her husband was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed and a small devilish grin curled around his lips. A slight sense of irritation began to bubble within Bulma, as it always did when the man she married gave her that look. The smugness of it could annoy the hell out of her on a bad day like this one.

Deciding that it would be best to not let Vegeta see her irritation the Briefs woman leaned against the kitchen counter, nonchalantly rolling the can of whipped cream from one hand to another.

"Hey Vegeta," Bulma greeted the Saiyan as he walked into the kitchen. "Whatcha up to?"

"Same as you," he grinned as he halted in front of the refrigerator before opening it, scanning it's contents for something edible. "I was hoping to find a midnight snack, but it seems like you beat me to the punch. Hungry, are we?"

In vein in his wife's temple popped, much to Vegeta's amusement. She continued to grow red for a few seconds more and the Prince was certain that the ticking time bomb was about to burst. And it did.

"Oh screw you, Vegeta!" she exclaimed, her eyebrows knitted together in a furious frown. "Why do you always have to be such an insensitive jerk?"

"Hmph," he scoffed in reply. "If you were able to keep that trap of yours shut for five minutes a day I'd be a lot easier to live with."

That was enough to make Bulma lose her temper completely. Her entire form was trembling in rage, and, before she knew it, she had hurled the can in her right hand straight for her husband's face. The full-blood Saiyan caught the thing without any difficulty and plopped the plastic cap off with his thumb.

"Your aim is getting better!" he mocked before tipping his head back and squirted a big puff of whipped cream into his mouth. The woman sent him an angry glare, much to his delight.

Then suddenly the gritting of teeth turned into short and high-pitched giggles. Vegeta looked back up to see Bulma standing with her hand covering her mouth, shoulders quaking lightly with every giggle that escaped her lips. Now it was his turn to get annoyed.

"What is so amusing to you, woman?" he barked, his face a scowl. When the giggling turned into downright hysterical laughter he balled a fist, ready to punch a hole into the fridge's door.

"Haha- No, it's just that- haha," Bulma tried to pull herself together, forced to grab the edge of the kitchen counter to keep herself from tumbling over. "Y-You have some whipped cream on your mouth."

Vegeta grumbled in irritation as he raised a hand, wiping over the corners of his mouth to get rid of the cream that was making him look foolish. He stared at his wife with eyes shooting daggers, making sure that she wasn't ridiculing him still. To his incredible dismay, she still was. She had her palm pressed against her mouth hard, but he could still hear her muffled chuckles of amusement.

"Insolent woman," he muttered angrily, his voice soft but filled with venom. When she didn't comply the Prince rubbed at his face furiously with both hands, causing Bulma to erupt in yet another fit of seemingly endless laughter.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity and more, the bluenette managed to calm herself down enough to both speak and stand up straight. Her shoulders still gave an occasional shake, but the worst of it was over.

"You missed a spot," Bulma said as she took a few steps closer to the man she came to love, her high heels clicking softly in rhythm. A sudden impulse overtook her as she stood face to face with him, almost forcing her to gentle drape her arms around Vegeta's neck.

"Here, let me get it for you," she purred softly, her voice almost a whisper. The beauty brought her face forward, her soft peachy pink lips colliding Vegeta's lower lip gently. She nibbled at it softly, slowly taking in the feeling of a thousand sparks of ecstasy flooding her mind and cutting off all sense of reality, as well as the subtle, light flavor of whipped cream. She chuckled against her lover's mouth when she felt his arm snake around her waist. When Vegeta tried to return the kiss she pulled back playfully, tenderly tugging at his lower lip as she did so.

"Not too fast there, hotshot," Bulma giggled, a slender finger trailing Vegeta's cheekbone. "You wouldn't want to rush things now, do you?"

Once again she was the one to close the gap between them, this time more fiercely than before. As her own small hands clutched her husband's blue shirt she felt his surprisingly nimble fingers roaming the small of her back, causing her to shudder ever so softly. She tilted her head a bit more to prevent a nose on nose collision and grazed her teeth against his bottom lip again, openly inviting him to come and play.

Vegeta didn't even think about protesting as he let his tongue roam free, exploring his spouse's mouth carefully and meeting her eager wet muscle inside. It tenderly brushed against his, and he cupped her cheek gently as he mimicked the action. Tongue met tongue in a dance of passion, mouths moving over each other roughly.

Bulma found herself leaning back against the kitchen counter, supporting both of their weights as her curious touch moved up further. With one hand she played with his thick black locks while the other quickly found its way under the blue fabric of his shirt. The blue-haired temptress felt her temperature rise by several degrees as her fingertips grazed over what was likely the most stunning washboard in the entire universe, a desire to tear away the cloth covering it suddenly building up inside of her.

Vegeta's hands had found a new destination as well, delivering light squeezes and stroked on the way down to the woman's perfectly curvy hips. A muffled moan escaped her as his tongue grazed against the roof of her mouth, her passion for him growing with every touch, every kiss.

When the prince's hands became more aggressive in the exploration of her body Bulma slowly pulled back from the kiss, grinning at his boldness. It wouldn't be the first time that the couple suddenly found themselves in the middle of a hot make out session, or something even better than that. And even though she had to admit that she loved every second of it, the kitchen didn't seem like the best place to put their passion for each other to deeds.

"Sweetie," Bulma began upon seeing the disappointment in Vegeta's charcoal eyes. "I think we should take this over to someplace more private..."

That was all that was needed to be said. Reflexively, the man pulled his wife along by her arm, eyes scanning around him in search of the nearest bedroom possible. That little outburst just now had left him hungry for more, much more. However, what he didn't expect was for Bulma to turn back around only a second before they exited the kitchen.

'Wait!" she exclaimed, writhing herself free from Vegeta's strong grip. She tiptoed over to the kitchen counter as quickly as she could, grabbing the can of whipped cream that they had left behind. "We're going to need this!"

The man rolled his eyes as he watched his life partner scurry throughout the kitchen, giggling as gleefully as a teenage girl. He really wanted her to hurry along so he could throw her onto the nearest possible bed, but acting like a jerk would definitely shrink his chances of getting lucky tonight and that was something to avoid at all cost; his pleasure was at stake here!

He observed as her long and smooth legs carried her over to the pantry, smirking as she bent over to grab something, giving him a great view of her ass. Secretly he felt blessed that Bulma still spent time on keeping her figure; the thought of what she would've looked like if she didn't wasn't all too pretty.

When she stood back up and shut the closet door the seductress sent Vegeta a playful wink, holding up a package of sweet red strawberries. She scurried out of the kitchen as quickly as her high heels could carry her, moving away from the kitchen and yanking the Prince along with her by his arm.

As the duo moved through the hallways of Capsule Corps Bulma found herself to be growing more impatient by the second. It had been a long time since she had last shared such an incredibly passionate moment with Vegeta and now it had left her mind hazed and blurred, her only objective to have her lusts fulfilled.

Taking a left the blue-haired woman noticed a bedroom at the end of the hallway they were facing. Her pace increased and she nearly ran towards her destination, Vegeta stumbling along behind her. She didn't know how fast she had to slam the door shut behind their backs, turning the lock and rolling down the curtain by the small window in the door to secure their privacy.

Finally inside and out of sight and ear, Bulma turned around and flashed Vegeta a wide grin. The bedroom they were in was perfect. A queen-size bed filled most of the empty space available and two night stands stood on each side. The bluenette put away the sweet treats she had taken from the kitchen on one of the night stands and walked over to her personal Prince.

On her high heels she stood but a few inches taller than her husband, forcing her to lean over to graze her pink lips against his. Vegeta smirked against the kiss; this time Bulma didn't have the element of surprise on her side. The man immediately showed his dominance by pulling his wife in closer roughly. The feeling of her soft and luscious mounds against his chest delighted him.

The woman gave a low moan as she felt his daring hands travel up and down her body, delicately squeezing all over and driving her wild with lust.

With surprising delicacy the warrior pushed his spouse down onto the bed. Bulma could feel her skin glow up as he placed kiss after kiss down the nape of her neck. His strong and firm hands continued their journey and soon found their way to the woman's shirt, deftly slipping them underneath to graze his fingertips against the smooth and pale flesh of her belly. Vegeta chuckled against her skin as she shivered at each touch.

Bulma emitted a small gasp when she felt her husband's lips press loving pecks onto her collar bone. Her slender fingers found their way to his inky black strands and yanked at them softly, leveling her face with his. Her features were flushed red and the pure lust that her azure eyes held made him hunger for her body. the Princess forced Vegeta's head closer and kissed him fiercely.

While their tongues played and frollicked in glee the Saiyan's eager hands crept up higher and higher, drawing slow circles on his wife's hot skin. He smirked against the kiss when he cupped a full and perky breast, squeezing it ever so lightly. The bluennete gave a small shriek, much to his pleasure.

Using the momentum when she released from their passion-filled tongue play the man ripped open his lover's shirt, the worry about her torn clothes nonexistent. She was about speak up, but he silenced her protests by burying his face into the valley between her luscious mounds, drawing a long and deep moan out of her throat.

As Vegeta began to place wet kiss after kiss onto his soulmate's soft breasts the Briefs heiress's breathing began to deepen, growing more irregular on each exhale. She threw her head back and moaned again, her hands brushing through his dark hair and pressing him against her chest more firmly.

Beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead and landed onto Bulma's peachy complexion. He was surprised that they didn't sizzle and steam at the feel of her hot skin. His own body temperature began to rise, opting him to momentarily terminate his caressing of his wife's mounds and pull off his shirt. Vegeta tossed the useless piece of cloth into the air and didn't regard it any further as it dangled from the chandelier.

The Prince's slightly chapped lips found a new place to induce pleasure filled cries, leaving peck after peck on Bulma's ribs. He could feel the beauty tremble as he ran the tip of his tongue over her abs, swirling a small circle around her belly button, only to finish off with a wet kiss just above where the denim of her jeans hugged her curvy hips.

"V-Vegeta, please..." Bulma managed to mutter between strained breaths. She had gone from being dominant and in control of the situation to completely obedient and nearly begging for the Saiyan to ravish her and tear her clothes off.

Vegeta chuckled as he pried the first button to the woman's jeans open. Then, as slowly as possible, he undid the zipper and watched her grow impatient. He kept to this agonizing pace as he pulled the pants down, first baring her hips and then her upper legs. In a swift final movement the jeans found themselves in a random corner of the room.

The man nearly jumped the blue-eyed vixen, bringing his face up to hers and dragging her along in a horny and lust-filled kiss. Bulma's slender and nimble hands found their way to her husbands pants. A smile curled around her lips when she felt his hardening and rigid member beginning to poke through the fabric. She squeezed lightly and was delighted to hear him groan inside her mouth.

Another free hand undid the button as well as the zipper at the speed of light before reaching inside and stroking Vegeta's ever growing manhood through the thin cotton of his boxers. He moaned again, muffled by her tongue eagerly playing with his.

Stroke after stroke she delivered. He responded by drawing his head back and growling from deep within his throat. With a smirk he studied her flushed features, proud of what his skillful touch had accomplished. He was about to lean back over and ravish the bluenette again with his lips when he felt her small hands tugging at the sides of his pants in a desperate attempt to remove the clothing. Gently, he took her hands away and pinned them above her head, only to dip his head forward and kiss her lips softly.

The nearly tortured expression on her face as he drew back again was just too good to be true.

"Not too fast there, hotshot," Vegeta said with a huge smirk. "You wouldn't want to rush things now, do you?"

Reaching over to the nightstand the black-haired warrior took the can of whipped cream, nonchalantly popping off the cap. He put the nozzle to his mouth and pushed, whipped cream filling his mouth. He swallowed it down and leaned over to his wife, kissing her on her lips and letting her savor the fluffy and sweet taste. Her tongue was quick enough to lap away the remainders on the corners of his mouth.

With a simple push of a knob he left a trail of the rich and white delicacy from her collarbones down to her breasts. Vegeta licked his lips eagerly and playfully snapped his teeth when Bulma regarded him with lust-drunken eyes. Slowly, he dipped his head forward and gave a quick nibble to the nape of her neck, drawing a deep and heavy breath out of her.

Traveling downwards he could feel his temperature rise a few centigrades as he reached the cream. With a chuckle he began to move his way below, nibbling, sucking and licking all along the trail of dairy. Bulma shrieked in delight when he reached her full and luscious chest, heaving up and down slowly in built up anxiety. He made sure that there wasn't a single trace left on her before he reached her bosom.

From there he looked up, staring at his lover from in between her perky breasts. Her face was flushed red even more than before, and her normally icy blue orbs were hazed and nearly screaming in desire. The sight of him pleased him more than anything in the universe. Hell, even blowing up stuff wasn't as great as eyeing a gorgeous half-naked woman ready to give into his every wish.

It was as if he had only flicked his wrist, so suddenly did Bulma see her bra flying across the room. Now she only had a pair of lacy panties to cover herself up. Vegeta regarded her boobs with great interest; she could see the carnal hunger printed over his features and it was growing stronger every second. Sometimes the Prince could be very much to the point. She could recall times where he barely even took the trouble to take her clothes off before ravishing her completely. Yet, he always managed to take the time just right at instances like these, play his cards just write a push every single button he could find on her. Nobody was able to make her feel like more of a woman than he did.

Vegeta chuckled again as he reached for the box of strawberries on the nightstand, Bulma eyeing him as he did so. With a wide grin he brought the can of whipped cream to her chest, squirting a circle around both of her hardening nipples. Finally, like a cherry on top of a big coupe of delicious ice cream, he placed a strawberry on each breast.

What his eyes registered then looked more delicious than anything he had ever seen before. He licked his lips in delight and nearly threw himself onto the feast before him. His tongue quickly found it's way to the most beautiful chest that he had ever gotten to behold, now more beautiful than ever with the tempting delicacy covering it. Whipped cream had never tasted so great as he lapped it away, Bulma letting out a string of moans. He smacked his lips to savor the taste and didn't stop swirling his wet muscle until there wasn't a single spot left on the bluenette left breast.

Grinning, Vegeta sank his teeth into the fiery red strawberry and lifted it from his spouse's rock-hard pink nipple. He brought his face up, staring the woman below him into her eyes. Bulma closed the gap between them instantly and bit down into the fruit. Its sweet juices filled her mouth and the taste of it along with her husband's whipped cream flavored lips were so delicious that they brought her to an entirely new level of ecstasy.

Vegeta nearly had to rip himself away from the woman's eager mouth. He lowered himself back to the remainder of his dessert. The whipped cream was beginning to melt slowly and ran down in tiny droplets all over her breast like small white rivers. He made sure to get each and every one of them before suckling away the puff in the centre of her boob. This strawberry he kept to himself, earning himself a pout from the beautiful blue-haired temptress.

"V-Vegeta," Bulma cried out. "Don't bogart it all!"

With a roughness never expected from the Briefs heiress she yanked the man's hair to level their faces. She fiercely kissed him and held his head down, the melange of tastes filling her mouth driving her insane with lust. eventually her personal Prince was forced to draw back in order to breath.

Her nimble fingers found their way back to the fabric of Vegeta's pants, yanking them down in a flash and leaving him in nothing but his boxers. The Saiyan was pitching quite a tent and the temptation to reach for it was too big to ignore. His member was rock-hard and fully erect. It was like it was begging to be released from its imprisonment. With another quick movement the underwear was discarded too.

Bulma wrapped a hand around the base of Vegeta's ever growing manhood and gave a stroke. The moan that escaped him was all the encouragement she needed to continue her skillful ministrations and to have her husband cry out in pleasure with every soft squeeze and pull. She could see his eyes beginning to glaze as he laid on top of her, his hips rocking ever so softly to aid her in the motion.

Wanting to return the favor Vegeta once again disregarded the fact that Bulma enjoyed her clothes in one piece and tore off the lacy panties that still hugged the bluenette's hips. He laid a hand on her hot and dripping wet core, satisfied to feel her eager and wanting. He rubbed his palm over her groin and was more than just delighted to hear her shriek in enjoyment. He rubbed again and felt her hold on his cock loosen, something that pleased him solely for the reason of her sudden inabilty to do anything.

Vegeta decided to up the stakes a bit more by running a finger between his spouse's dripping folds, earning himself yet another cry of pleasure. He moved his finger up and down, circled her clit and her willing entrance, but never once really hit the actual sweet spots, very much to Bulma's dismay.

"S-Sweetie, please..." her voice was merely a whisper, the jolts of ecstasy flowing through her nearly shutting off her ability to speak. Her entire form was quaking by her lover's skillful touch.

While Bulma hadn't stated a specific demand Vegeta knew exactly what she was going for. Without hesitation he slipped a finger inside her trembling walls. As if on reflex the beauty arched her back and cried out loudly, causing the Saiyan to grow a huge smirk in contentment.

As if to tease her the man pulled out completely, only to push the digit right back in before the woman could protest. His thumb found its way to her swollen nub soon enough and began rubbing slow circles over it while the other finger continued to please her quivering pussy, staining it with feminine juices.

Pleasure shot through her like lightning bolts. Bulma bucked her hips against Vegeta's fingers, trying to get more of him inside her. Her quaking hand wrapped around the Saiyan's manhood once more, slender fingers working the shaft. Precum was oozing out of the head and dripping onto her hand, encouraging her to slightly squeeze the head. The way the warrior suddenly began to tremble all over his form was more than enough reason for her to repeat the action and watch Vegeta squirm.

Somewhere deep inside he wanted to curse the woman. She always knew how to make him howl in delight and to push his buttons in exactly the right ways. He had to grit his teeth and try his hardest not to cum straight away. It suddenly became a lot harder to continue his ministrations to his wife's dripping core, much to his dismay. The Prince wanted to be in control of the situation, but the vixen beneath him was making that very hard on him.

He delivered a quick kiss to her peach flavored lips before pulling his finger out and moving down, releasing himself from his wife's teasing grip. Vegeta suddenly found his face leveled with her hot womanhood and licked his lips in anticipation. He forced her legs apart with his hands before burying his nose between her wanting lips, drawing a loud cry out of Bulma and causing her to immediately slam her thighs together, nearly suffocating him.

Bulma felt like the heat that rushed through her form could smother her any giving second as she felt Vegeta's hot breath against her soaking core. Her fingers curled into his black locks and she pushed his face deeper into her groin, hoping that he would get the hint. She wanted him badly. Now.

And sure, the man got the hint alright. And there was nothing that he wanted to do more than devour the feast laid out of him, yet there was one thing that he had to do still. Sure, the sight before him was absolutely delicious to behold, but it was missing a certain something, the cream on top, so to say. Literally.

After patting his hand around the bed for a bit the black-eyed man found the can that he had been looking for. He squirted a good tuff onto the woman's swollen nub and tossed the thing away, not even hearing the clatter of tin on the floor.

He couldn't suppress a hungry growl at the delightful sight. He pressed his mouth against her lower lips and flattened his tongue against them. Bulma's thighs squeezed together even harder, blocking out her pleasure-filled cries. Vegeta ran his wet muscle up and down between her wet folds, savoring the taste of her female juices on his lips. He prodded against her entrance with tongue, causing the beauty to rock her head from side to side and nearly scream in enjoyment.

Vegeta moved up and with a quick lick he removed the puffy cream from her clitoris, an action that seemed to drive the woman wild with desire. He didn't even mind that her legs nearly squeezed his head together, the taste was just too good. He licked her clit again and again, his own hand traveling down to his own pulsing member. He stroked up and down his shaft to keep himself hard as he sent his wife into a state of pure bliss.

Bulma felt like she could explode in pleasure any second, Vegeta's skillful tongue never stopped stimulating her as she noticed the Prince work his own gear while pleasing her. She wanted to reach out and help him, but the feeling of delight that set every nerve aflame prevented her from doing so, only leaving her able to let out strained breaths and ecstasy-filled moans. Still she tried to force the words over her lips that had been on there for the greater part of their steamy endeavor.

"V-V..." she mumbled, "V-Vegeta... please..."

Apparently the man had heard that. He stopped his tongue play and pulled his head from her chokehold, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity. He wondered just which words would come out of that quaking mouth. Hazy blue orbs met a glazed charcoal stare.

"Please... fuck me."

Smirking widely Vegeta decided that it was time to stop teasing his spouse. He climbed on top of her slowly, hovering over her trembling form for a moment. The beauty's body glistened with beads of sweat in the moonlight, the only source of illumination in the room, making her resemble a shimmering star.

Then, he positioned himself properly. He spread her legs apart and brought his hips forward until he felt the tip of his cock graze against her warm lower lips. He brought the head to her eager and waiting entrance and gave Bulma a loving kiss before pushing inside.

She screamed so loudly that he wouldn't have been surprised if they had heard her on the other end of the city. Vegeta remained still for a second or two, getting reacquainted with the delightful feeling of Bulma's quaking walls hugging his throbbing manhood. Then, he pulled out until only the tip still remained inside. When he pushed back in he felt like screaming himself too.

From then on the only sounds that filled the room were those of heavy breathing, joyous cries and the croaking of the bedsprings. To him each thrust hazed his mind more and more, pushing him to boundaries he never even knew about. She joined him in his bliss as she moaned uncontrollably. She tried to grab on to something for support, but instead clawed her long and sharp nails into his back, leaving long red marks across.

The tingling sensation that suddenly appeared on his back only made the Saiyan Prince hornier. He met Bulma face to face and they traded a few sloppy kisses between strained pants. Sweat was dripping down from his entire body as well as hears, filling the air with an odor of sex and perspiration. It was the best possible smell that he could imagine.

Bulma buried her face into Vegeta's neck, somewhat muffling her shouts of intense pleasure. With every stroke that the man delivered she could feel herself nearing breaking point. Her clawing fingers didn't find anything to hold on to and did nothing but leave more red stripes across her lover's back, much to his delight.

Vegeta began to thrust harder as he felt the pleasure inside beginning to build up more and more. The sound of flesh against flesh only aroused him more. Judging from the way the bluenette trembled below him she was going to reach climax not too long from now, very much like himself.

The moans and groans began to grow louder as time progressed. With every slap of flesh on flesh orgasm drew closer for both members of the duo. Just like usual it would turn out to be a little contest to see who would be able to hold out the longest.

Eventually it was Bulma who would be the first to scream at the top of her lungs. the blue-haired vixen arched her back, craned her neck and simply screamed out in pure delight. In order to not wake up everybody in the building she muffled her cries by sinking her teeth deep into her lover's neck.

All of that stimulation was too much for Vegeta to handle. The feeling of Bulma's quaking walls tightening around his cock as well as the strangely pleasurable pain of her canines sinking into his skin drove him over the edge. With a load primal roar he climaxed, shooting his essence into her and simply collapsing on top, not able to support his own weight anymore.

There they laid for some time. Maybe it was just for a few seconds, maybe a few hours, who knew. Apart from their heavy breathing neither one of them made a single sound as they just enjoyed each other's company. When Vegeta finally did roll off of her Bulma couldn't help but laugh.

"You know," she said as she ran a finger across her husband's cheek. "We should've thought of this way sooner."

"Agreed," The Prince said as he interlaced his fingers behind his head and sighed in contentment. "But maybe we should try something like chocolate syrup next time. Tastes better than whipped cream."

That drew a laugh from the bluenette. She rolled out of bed and quickly tossed on a bathrobe.

"I'm just going to get myself something to drink from the kitchen real quick." she informed Vegeta, who replied with a small nod. She glanced at him lovingly before leaving the room.

What she saw when she flicked on the light in the kitchen was in the least to say something she had expected. Standing there, in the middle of the room, was Gohan, clad in his boxers and his face as red as a tomato. Bulma had to stifle a fit of laughter when she noticed the bottle of chocolate syrup in his hand.

"Just go," she giggled. Gohan gulped before dashing out of the room as quickly as she could.

Bulma seated herself at the kitchen table and pulled out a cigarette. For a moment she contemplated having herself a slice of pie, but then decided that if she wanted dessert she might as well head back to the bedroom. that was, if Vegeta hadn't fallen asleep in her absence. The thought of the man brought a smile to her face. Maybe he had actually given in to her ultimate wish.

Who knew that making babies could be such a fun and tasty process?


End file.
